The Letter (Drarry)
by Roofersaur
Summary: Harry Potter receives a letter from an unexpected rival, Draco Malfoy. (Pairing: Draco and Harry) Hints at character death (Read more to find out) In progress!
1. Prelogue

Read the next part for the real story! Here's the background:

A/N: Hey guys it's my first story, so be kind and all! I guess I kinda ship Draco and Harry but I doubt there will be any NC16 stuff so do read on! I'm not sure where this will go, like if it will become a one shot or a longer story. Give me some inspirations and suggestions! Thanks love yall :)

Basically I was reading this fanfic on bout One Piece (Ace and Smoker) and shipping stuff, and there was a similar story? With different characters and all, but to the author of that Fic, I sincerely apologize, but these characters and letter contents and plot is somewhat different. Well, strip it all bare and the basic storyline is the main foundation, but I have intentions to develop it slightly more. Sorry for the long note! Do carry on reading, the main story will somewhat start!

Disclaimers: Well these characters that will be appearing later on OBVIOUSLY don't belong to me. They belong to the authoress, J. K. Rowling. Unless you are sooo under-read, you probably know that already. Kthxbye :)

A/N, Sup guys I doubt there will be many who read this (but one can hope for many readers, right?) but thanks and do leave comments

_After the war, with Harry Potter and the Light side winning, and with the Malfoys defecting at the last moment, all was peaceful at last. However, no one would have expected to hear that The-Boy-Who-Lived was gay. After all his near death experiences, Harry simply decided he didn't like women, leaving behind Ginny Weasly with a broken heart. None apart from his best buddies knew that he was bent towards males, however. Harry received a job offer from The Ministry to be an Auror, and now, 22 years of age, his life might just change for the worse...Or the better..._

Harry Potter was irritated. He loved his job as an Auror, but hated the long reports that his boss expected him to conjure onto his desk after he had dealt with all sorts of situations.  
This usually meant that Harry had to work into the wee hours of the morning, and upon completion and submission of the report(s), he would then allow himself to collapse onto his bed and take the much needed rest. So tonight was no different, or so he thought.

Harry was absolutely annoyed. He glared at the pieces of parchment on the mahogany desk in front of him, willing them to write themselves, then disappear. They didn't, to no one's surprise. He had reports to complete, and deadlines to meet.

'_Now how am I going to begin this report?' _he thought in exasperation, '_Do I just write about how this harmless looking_ _elderly lady_, _became so irked by her husband of 99 years, that she_ _decided to hex his facecloth to wrap around his brother-down-there so hard that it would be rendered useless?'_

Harry groaned inwardly, running a tanned, muscular hand through his thick, messy hair, a habit he had picked up from the days of Hogwarts. While worrying about Voldermolt, he seemed to have acquired this quirk that always surfaced whenever he was troubled. Or sneered at by Draco Malfoy. Harry subconsciously let out a scowl as his thoughts wandered towards Malfoy, who had always made his life terrible in Hogwarts. Malfoy, that git, who had taken the trouble to sneer and jeer at Harry's every movement. Granted, Malfoy might have been the hottest guy in Hogwarts, Harry shuddered at the thought, but that still didn't give him the right to make Harry's life almost totally unbearable.

However Harry had not seen Malfoy since the war, where the Malfoy family was last seen slinking away after their loyalties to the fallen Dark Lord were broken. _'They do_ _know how to keep a low profile'_ Harry mused, _'Seeing that they have been escaping successfully_ _from the sneaky eyes of Rita Skeeter for so many years now. I wonder how life has been to_ _them_.'

Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance. The thought of Draco Malfoy irked him. He rose abruptly from the chair he was on and sauntered out of his room towards the kitchen counter to pour himself a cup of coffee. He would have to burn the midnight oil today, he silently noted, as he gulped the warm coffee down, cringing at the drink's sharp bitterness.

Almost immediately, Harry heard a loud thump come from behind him. His quick Auror reflexes did not fail him as he spun around, wand outstretched at the cloud of soot emerging from the fireplace, along with the creature that had come down the chimney. Harry's eyes widened and he chuckled as a small, soot covered owl struggled to its feet, holding a rather interesting looking soot covered letter in its talons. The owl gave an indignant screech as it shook itself clean and glided over towards Harry, dropping its package into Harry's outstretched hands. Thanking the owl absentmindedly, he conjured a few mice as an apology for his filthy chimney, and hurried back to his desk to open this mysterious letter.


	2. The Letter's Contents

Harry sat down and glanced at the envelope of the letter, his eyes landing on a somewhat familiar cursive yet neat scrawl of his name. "_HARRY POTTER" _Harry cocked his head, pursing his lips. Now, where was it that he had seen this handwriting before? Besides, who would send him a letter at this time of the night... errr... day, Harry corrected himself as his emerald green eyes fell upon the clock on his desk. 3 a.m. In the morning. Harry sighed as he began to read.

_'Hey Potter,' _The letter began. Harry frowned as that voice in his head began to read the words on the page in an alarmingly familiar drawl, and the writings began to look increasingly familiar. He paused, pondering about the words on the page as they reeked of someone familiar. Who was it? Harry absentmindedly ran his hand through his mop of tousled hair and continued to read the letter in his hands.

_'Hey Potter. _  
_How's the going? I'm sure your life would have been much more pleasant without me in it, hasn't it? But that's beside the point. The whole point of this is to tell you, Harry Potter, that I am dead. Of course, seeing that I am so notoriously famous, I'm sure that the news would be reported the very next day, on _The Prophet _about my passing. I can already imagine the headlines, "__**Draco Malfoy! Hated Death Eater who had escaped the dark hand of Death so many a times is finally dead!" **__'_

Harry reeled in shock.

_Does that mean- Is the writer- What? Why?_ Confused at the sudden turn in events, Harry quickly continued reading on.

"_Well I'm sure that must have shocked you, eh Potter? I, Draco Malfoy, your arch-enemy, is writing a farewell letter to you! Well before you throw my beautifully handwritten letter away, or Incendo it, why not just continue reading. It can't be as bad as all my insults, can it? You'll never know unless you try, Potter, and there's no harm in this. After all, I'm dead by the time you're reading this, remember? To be honest, its awfully amusing that I'm sitting comfortably in my Manor, with a great cup of tea in one hand, while writing about my death in the other._

_Let's take this back to Hogwarts, shall we? Remember when we were first years, on that staircase? I arrogantly stuck my hand out to you, and told you that some wizarding families are better than others. Might have offended you there and then. Honestly, I hadn't meant for that to offend you, its just that I never exactly knew how to make friends. That was a pretty ugly scene, eh? From then on, you had to endure all the smirks, jeers, sneers, insults, hexes and jinxes that I threw your way. I apologise for my immature, childish behaviour. Really, I do. It was just that since you were in Gryffindor, always together with Granger and Weasley (the Golden Trio, you three were) and I in Slytherin, there was just no way I could get your attention._

_I really don't know when this sick obsession of mine for you began, Potter. Perhaps when you turned down my friendship request? Or when you easily retrieved Longbottom's remembering ball thing? Whatever it was, I don't know. All I knew was that I needed you to notice me. Pay attention to me. Hate me. I never knew you were so daft, Potter. Was it not obvious that I had had such a huge obsession for you? Perhaps you should tuck those messy locks of yours behind your ears, maybe you would have been able to see past our animosity, my feelings of supposed hate. If you were any more observant, you might have noticed my constant stares at you during Potions and while in the Great Hall._

_Of course, I conveniently turned my stares into glares, easy peasy. Have you never wondered how I was able to counter your looks every single time with those 'specialty' cold glares of mine? Merlin Potter, you must have been the densest wizard I have ever met. Your eyes captivated me, I would never have been able to look away if you returned my stares. Those deep emerald green eyes, looking like they could read my mind, kept me awake for many a night. It took me years to get past my self-denial and ponder, perhaps I really did have a thing for Harry Potter? I don't know, I still loathe my repulsive behaviour. But that again, is besides the point. Since this would be my final letter, I would just like to inform you Potter, I'm in love with you."_

Harry gasped, running his hand through his hair again. He struggled to make sense of this increasingly absurd situation. Draco Malfoy was dead. He, Harry Potter, was reading a confession by a dead man. A dead man he absolutely hated, he hastily corrected himself. A tap on the window, and Harry rose to his feet to open the window, to let the owl deliver its newspaper to him. He took one look at the front page and nearly did a double take. Merlin, the letter was accurate.

Sprawled across the front page of The Daily Prophet was the headline news of Draco Malfoy's death.


	3. The Surprise Visitor

Throwing the newspaper aside, Harry continued reading and re-reading the letter over and over again. A letter from his enemy informing him of his untimely demise. He hated Malfoy... right? Why then was his chest constricting the way it was now? Harry's surroundings blurred and it took him a while to realize that he was tearing up. The tears spilled out of his eyes, dripping fat drops onto the dark brown desk. Harry roughly rubbed the liquid out of his eyes. 'Just dust in my eyes', he convinced himself, forcing his eyes back onto the letter.

His eyes fell upon the last paragraph in the letter.

"_I suppose you must absolutely detest me by now. I'm really sorry. I don't know when this all began, but I'm certain you'll definitely hate me if I ever told you the truth. It has been bothering me, and I suppose I really must get this off my chest, even if it is on my deathbed. So I guess that's about it. I must be going, I have to do tea with my delightful mother. Don't sweat about this, Potter, just go about your daily The-Boy-Who-Lived business. Toodles for now, and forever._

_Sneers, jeers and apologies,_  
_DRACO MALFOY_  
_

Harry leaned back on his chair, thoroughly disturbed. He hated Malfoy, so why was his vision blurring up again? Why were his cheeks burning from the hot tears that were trickling down from his eyes? Harry always had answers to everything, but he did not have answers to this. He gazed in dazed shock, surprise and slight horror at the parchment in front of him.

'That... That couldn't be true, could it? Malfoy's way too evil to die,' Harry growled out into the room, to no one in particular.

"Unfortunately, you're right, Potter." a sharp voice rang out from across the room. Harry stopped short. It couldn't- It wouldn't- _It was._ He could hear the fatigue, the pain and the agony in the jeering voice behind him.

'Malfoy...?' Harry breathed, his voice barely audible as he spun around, eyes widening at the sight behind him.

"Yes, Malfoy indeed." The blonde grimaced and a half-hearted smile graced his elegant features. "I take it that you've read my little..." he trailed off, uncertainty flickering across his silver eyes, but merely for seconds, "Letter, " he finished, " I apologize, that was a mistake on my part" he added briskly, taking long strides towards Harry's desk, wincing with every step he took.

Harry's jaw dropped as he gazed at the blonde. His usually neat blonde locks were falling all over his face, some coated with a dark red. _'Must be blood' _ Harry noted to himself. Malfoy's usual cool and elegant demeanour was obviously absent, and the way he carried himself with that air of superiority wasn't present. The blonde was injured, badly. Harry was astonished that he hadn't collapsed due to excessive blood loss by now, but this would probably explain why Malfoy was swaying as he walked.

"Shut your mouth, Potter." Malfoy snarled, " I'm not a pretty sight as you can see. Got into a bit of a fight, I must admit, Auror business shit and all. Guess they must have thought I was dead" He laughed dryly, gesturing at the newspaper on the desk.

Harry sat himself on his bed, not taking his eyes off Draco. Was he not supposed to be dead? It was all over the papers! But the Malfoy in front of Harry looked and sounded very real indeed, heck, even the way he carried himself seemed just like the real thing. His eyes flicked across Malfoy's body, taking in every single detail he could as he listened to Malfoy's explanation.

"Actually..." the blonde began, faltering a little before pulling himself together, "Honestly, I had meant for that to reach you only when I really died. I have a high ranking friend working for that blasted newspaper see, and I told him to send out the three letters I prepared when the news of my death came about. To my parents, Pansy and you, Potter. I managed to intercept the other two before they reached," he smirked grimly, holding up two similar blood-stained envelopes, "Guess I was too late with yours. I suppose I'll need to _Obliviate _you now."

As Draco reached for his wand in his tattered suit, Harry's hand shot out.

'_Expelliarmus! Accio Malfoy's wand!'_

The wand flew to Harry's outstretched palm as Harry turned to Draco, anger flashing across his eyes.

'And who are you to decide that I didn't like what I read?' Harry roared furiously,' What if I liked it!? And what are you doing in my apartment? I'm sure I have tons of wards up-' Harry would have continued raging, but he was interrupted by a strange noise coming from Malfoy's direction. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Malfoy, away from the spot he had been staring at on the floor.

Harry's eyes widened with surprise.

The usually stoic blonde was clasping a bloodied hand across his mouth, a strangled gasp barely escaping, and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. Upon noticing Harry's gaze, he roughly rubbed away the tears and retorted with a slightly trembling voice, "So you... liked it? Don't you hate me?" Draco stood up abruptly, frowned, holding a palm to his temple while blinking furiously and tried to make his way towards the figure on the bed. In a blink of an eye, the blonde's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the hard floor with an exceptionally loud thud, but not before a single word escaped his lips.

"_Harry_..."

(tbc)

A/n: Hi guys! This is the first fanfic that I have written, and i really look forward to reviews and comments ecetra on how i can improve or which parts/styles are good/bad/awful so do press the review! (and the other fanfics that I have read all talk about some beta thing which right now I have absolutely no idea what it is so if you are feeling kind you can leave a comment on what it is/pm me okay thanks! If yall are feeling bored just pm me also I'm really free at the moment heh)


End file.
